


Santa's little Helper elves

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tanaka Saeko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yamamoto Taketora, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omegaverse, christmas haikyuu fluff 2019, daisuga - Freeform, iron wall, volleyball elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: So that brought Kuroo to the present state of affairs, he was pinching the bridge of his nose and enduring an epic glare down by his cute elf dressed boyfriend. Yes, this was happening, he had already pinched himself twice this was no dream. Kozume Kenma second year setter for Nekoma High was dressed like one of Santa’s most adorable helpers.Albeit a very angry adorable helper. The long sleeved white and green shirt complimented the cute green suspenders, holding up a pair of red velvety shorts that scrunched up just at his  candy cane colored legging covered knee. Oh! And the little green bowtie! Was it a clip on? All of this finished off with the most adorablest (that was now a word) pair of green boots curled inward at the tip with a cute little bell.





	Santa's little Helper elves

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting the late Christmas one shot! But it was a gift to an awesome friend! Here is the Christmas fic that no one asked for but I wrote anyway! Enjoy.

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose, he was still confused. He came over to Kenma’s because Kenma wasn’t answering any of the text messages the Nekoma captain had been sending. The omega pudding head didn’t even answer his phone when Kuroo tried that route. So after an hour of no responses, unusual behavior on Kenma’s part.  The omega setter would at least send one word text messages when he was busy with a game. His ability to multitask between game playing and texting was actually amazing.

 

Not that Kenma received text messages from a lot of people. He had a handful of contacts, mainly Kuroo and Chibi-chan, as odd as it was having such a close relationship with a rival teams spiker. Kenma wasn’t one to make friendships on his own either, Shoyo was the first friend Kenma had made on his own. Kuroo was not jealous of an omega, nope definitely not jealous of an orange haired omega. 

 

All that aside, the problem at hand was that his best friend and boyfriend had not been answering any texts or calls, and now he wasn’t even answering the damn door! Kuroo’s imagination went wild with what could be happening to his best friend and omega? Was he sick? Had he played video games all night until early morning again and thus resulted in a fever? Sometimes Kitten forgot to eat during his hardcore gaming sessions, was he unconscious!? Or worse, Kenma’s alpha father was always traveling for work, the man worked for a tech company. Kozume-san loved his son in his own way, but since Kenma’s mother had died in childbirth he seemed unable to form a proper bond with his only child. When Kuroo and Kenma announced their courtship the man had seemed almost relieved as if he could just hand over the duties of Kenma’s care without guilt to Kuroo. Not that Kuroo hadn’t always taken care of the omega. 

 

Kozume-san was an idiot as adults go, Kuroo felt bad for him. Kenma was so much more than just an omega. It was hilarious when Kenma’s first heat had come on, it was Kuroo’s omega father that was pulled out of her apartment into the Kozume’s while the man was making dinner. Kenma’s father was so frantic he didn’t know what to do, in his desperation he had just exploded through the Kuroo’s apartment causing both Tetsurou and his mother to jump a mile. Kyo had dropped his soup ladle as the very out of breath alpha grabbed the cooking omega’s arm and pulled him across the hall into the Kozume’s apartment. 

 

Once inside Kyo, Tetsurou’s mother had yelled for him to not come in, but the young alpha had caught the sweet scent now coming from the Kozume apartment. He was met for the first time by a growling dark haired alpha that was Kenma’s father. It was the first and maybe last time Kuroo had ever seen Mr. Kozume looking so scary and threatening. 

 

“You.Stay.Away.” He bit out “No. Alphas.’ His scent was protective, territorial, hitting the young pup with an unprecedented heaviness bringing the younger alpha to his knees in the hall. 

 

Kyo appeared almost immediately with a worried look, “Son, look at me.” he took his child’s face in his hands kneeling down. “This is important. Kenma’s heat just started, he’s vulnerable and in pain. Alphas will try to get into this apartment so it’s important that his dad stays here. I’m going to help Kenma feel comfortable and less afraid, but I need you to be quick my clever boy. Take my wallet and go to the pharmacy, you know the one I always pick up my medicine at?” The young alpha couldn’t help but nodd. “Good, of course you do. I’m going to call for Kenma’s medication to be filled. If you’ll run there and back as quick as you can, just text Kozume-san’s phone when you’re outside. Once Kenma has his medicine he’ll be too sleepy to see you and it’s uh-um well better that you give him time until he lets you know. But we’ll worry about that later! Go. Quick.” 

 

“I’ll be right back!” Kuroo shouted over his shoulder forgetting he didn’t even have shoes on or his father’s wallet. He ran back down the hall to get these things to his omega father’s amusement. 

 

Kuroo was pulling out of these past memories he needed to focus! Oh god what if Kenma’s heat had hit and he was alone and afraid because he never remembered to take his medicine on time. And then there was the fact his heats were always unreasonably irregular. If that was the case it was dangerous for him to just bust in like he was and-wait was that giggling? That scent, Kuroo knew it. He glanced at the shoes next to the door he had unlocked, yes he had an extra key, Kenma wasn’t always reliable about where he left his keys.

 

Then Kuroo heard it, more giggling, he frowned at the tiny but familiar shoes. He neared the door to Kenma’s room.

 

“I don’t think Kuro would be okay with this.” Kenma’s monotone voice was easy to discern through the closed door. 

 

“Oh, is that why you didn’t ask him?” And of course just as he guessed that was Chibi-chan. But what the hell was he doing here in Tokyo and why didn’t Kenma tell him Chibi-chan was in town?

 

“Yeah. Besides it’s kind of embarrassing.”

 

“What, don’t be embarrassed. All the omegas are doing this. You’ll get over it after you do it a few times. Besides it’s not so weird if it’s with another omega right?”

 

Kuroo swore under his breath, “What the fu-” he continued to listen, anger and jealousy boiling up. What was this little orange haired bastard talking his sweet innocent Kitten into!? This was all Kageyama’s fault, maybe if the stoic, repressed feeling-cold as ice-BASTARD would just get off the EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION TRAIN then his omega would not be trying to talk sweet innocent pure hearted Kenma into something he MOST CLEARLY DID NOT WISH TO DO!

 

“Why haven’t you asked Kageyama to do this with you?” Kenama’s voice sounded closer.

 

“He would probably just say no. Even if he wasn’t going to be the only one there doing this. You know he’s self conscious and I don’t think he would want to help me-”

 

“I thought you liked each other.” Kenma’s voice sounded muffled, and was that the sound of a bell?

 

“No. He doesn’t like me like that. Plus I’ll feel stupid if I have to explain why I’m in this situation.”

 

“I think you’re wrong. He’ll be the one most willing to join in. If you want to ask I’ll be there anyway, once he sees that I’m doing it with you he’ll jump right in right? He doesn’t seem the type that would like to be shown up by anyone let alone an omega.” 

 

That was it! Kuroo couldn’t believe what filth was coming from his sweet boyfriend’s mouth! They had only ever kissed and maybe did some over the clothes heavy petting! Nothing like what he was hearing! Kenma! Who influenced you? It must be those damn Karasuno bastards! No one was going to see his beautiful boyfriend in anyway but him!

 

At that point Kuroo nearly kicked in the bedroom door belonging to his dear sweet boyfriend and courtmate. His growl of disapproval had both omegas jumping apart and Kuroo had Shoyo pinned to the closet door. The smaller boy whimpered his head turning in submission instantly, the scent of anxiety and fear only caused the alpha to preen. Good he had done what he needed, he would have to talk some sense into the misguided little chibi. Wait?  Something was very wrong, definitely wrong. Shit.

 

Kenma was kicking at him, pulling on his arm, Shoyo had gone lax his breathing was off and what the hell was Kenma wearing? His brain couldn’t even register the situation right now let alone his scent. 

 

So that brought Kuroo to the present state of affairs, he was pinching the bridge of his nose and enduring an epic glare down by his cute elf dressed boyfriend. Yes, this was happening, he had already pinched himself twice this was no dream. Kozume Kenma second year setter for Nekoma High was dressed like one of Santa’s most adorable helpers. 

 

Albeit a very angry adorable helper. The long sleeved white and green shirt complimented the cute green suspenders, holding up a pair of red velvety shorts that scrunched up just at his  candy cane colored legging covered knee. Oh! And the little green bowtie! Was it a clip on? All of this finished off with the most adorablest (that was now a word) pair of green boots curled inward at the tip with a cute little bell. 

 

Shoyo was sitting as far away from Kuroo as possible hugging his knees at the head of Kenma’s bed. Kuroo winced inwardly, the poor little omega had needed almost thirty minutes to calm down before he would even look in Kuroo’s direction. Even now he was only glancing nervously and indirectly. That was a kick to the stomach, Kuroo didn’t mean to hurt the smaller boy, he only meant to scare him. Even then the alpha cursed himself for losing his usual cool when it came to Kenma. He winced again seeing the bright red finger marks he had left on the young omega’s upper arms. 

 

Fuck, Sawamura-san no,  **_oh god_ ** ! No, he would welcome Daichi’s wrath any day over the wrath of Karasuno’s team mom.  **_OH. SHIT._ ** He was dead. Yup a dead man, dead alpha walking! DEAD ALPHA WALKING! Suga-san was going to hunt him down, skin him slowly and hang him out to dry as an example to any other would be offenders who dared breath wrong in the direction of his baby crows let alone hurt one. 

 

He apologized again to the trembling orange haired boy who looked as if he was ready to flee the room if only his legs would work. 

 

“It-it’s okay. I-I’m the one trespassing. I-I-I should really go. Kenma thanks for yeah. I’ll text you the address and time.” Shoyo tried to stand up again, his phone pinged and he looked sick. Kuroo could see dark bruising around the omega’s left wrist and forearm. Okay that wasn’t from Kuroo, how did that happen? Who did that? It was deliberate and it looked painful. Definitely not something you find due to volleyball. He started to say something but Kenma hissed at him. 

 

“Kageyama said he was already in town doing-doing some shopping. I-I-I mm-mentioned I was here and he said he’d take the train back with me.” Shoyo said this as he exhaled and Kuroo thought that Karasuno’s smol crow was ready to pass out he still looked grey. 

 

“I’ll just dress in something else and we can walk you to go meet up-”Kenma was standing he put a hand on his friend’s trembling shoulder. 

 

There was a ringing of the doorbell and Shoyo flinched, “No, he’s faster than I thought.”

 

“You should ask him.” Kenma gave a reassuring smile. “I don’t think he’ll find the situation your fault.”

 

Shoyo shook his head hearing another persistent ring, he giggled softly, he stood up slowly searching for something. He found his bag near his foot on the floor, but his hoodie was at Kuroo’s feet and he was looking as if it were a death sentence.

 

Kuroo hated that, he had a soft spot in his heart for the spiker, and it was killing him the look he was getting from the orange haired boy. 

 

The small omega had breezed over a quick explanation his eyes never looking in Kuroo’s direction. Kuroo had only heard that Shoyo had asked Kenma to help volunteer on christmas, some kind of non profit less fortunate Christmas Dinner feed and kids would be getting a free meal with their parents. Kenma was going to be helping Ennoshita-kun set up for music and lighting as well as hand out gifts. To Kuroo’s surprise Kenma had agreed, and Kuroo had just overheard the two discussing the costume. 

 

Kuroo picked up Chibi’s hoodie and offered it to the boy who took it quickly without meeting the alpha’s eyes. He then fled the room with a hissing Kenma on his heels, Kuroo knew he was going to get an ear full. He also realized there was a lot more behind this whole situation, and he would no doubt come out as an even bigger ass when he heard  the whole story. 

 

“Hey listen Chibi-chan I’m really sorry I made things weird there. I don’t want you too feel awkward around us- I mean me. We can still be friends right? I know you didn’t like it but next time I swear I’ll be a little more considerate and uh gentle- “ Kuroo quickly correct himself, having pulled Hinata to the side while Kenma answered the door. 

 

Hinata’s anxiety was still very apparent, he flinched when the alpha cupped his small bicep firmly but not as strongly as before. 

 

Shoyo had been putting on his shoe when Kuroo caught him, the small boy tried to calm his overactive reflexes and maybe his stupid drumming heart. However he was anxious around alpha’s since the incident in middle school, and then again just recently. Shoyo hadn’t expected Kuroo-san to come at him like that. He was reminded with clear perspective that Kuroo was an alpha, although in this case Kuro was just acting accordingly. He thought his omega was being coerced and was only trying to protect what was his. Shoyo felt a little warmth towards his Nekoma friends. 

 

Before Shoyo could answer he was pulled out of the cat’s grip, an angry territorial snarl came from just over the orange haired boy’s shoulder. He was then set quickly behind a very familiar dark haired setter. Kageyama had given him a quick glance before turning around and facing the taller alpha. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about! What weird shit did you try to pull!?” Kageyama was stepping forward he wasn’t as tall as Kuroo-san but he was younger at he would soon catch up. The young setter reminded himself of this as he tensed up challenging the older alpha. Kageyama stood proudly allowing his protective scent yo pour off of him.  _ MINE!  _ It stated loud and clear. This only caused Kuroo to smirk, what the young alpha lacked in height he was making up in scent. 

 

Shoyo wasn’t afraid, he found Kageyama’s scent to be anchoring, and the lightheadedness and shakiness that came with the fall out from his earlier  fear seemed to ebb a little. 

 

“Don’t touch him! He doesn’t like to be touched by alphas he’s not familiar with!” Kageyama’s blue eyes cold and steely narrowed on the glaring rooster head. Shoyo was surprised by Kageyama’s words, how did he know? Shoyo had never told him about his fear or past trauma, did he guess?

 

“I was only apologizing for overreacting. Pull in your scent pup you’re making my mate anxious.“ 

 

Kuroo kept his voice cool but stern. Usually his captain’s voice worked on unruly first years even ones that become unnecessarily possessive of their omega teammates.  _ Lev.  _

 

This pup ignored the older alpha’s scent and command. Kuroo’s words may have come across as a request but it was not. Kenma was tense, and anxiety lightly dusted the air around him. Kuroo did not like this, his Kenma was fresh mint and damned if anyone was going to sour that. 

 

Kuroo responded by puffing out his chest, he needed to move Kenma closer to him and away from the supposed threat. At the same time the Nekoma Captain knew he needed to not over react, he tried to calm these instinctive impulses. 

 

This situation was his fault after all, he was adult enough to accept responsibility. That and the looming fear of Sugawara Koushi, aka Sugamama. All Kuroo needed was to accidentally injure one more of mamacrow’s children. 

 

Before Kageyama could say anything, Shoyo interrupted his voice attempting to sound steady failing sadly.“Kageyama, it was just a weird misunderstanding. Anyway. Let’s go. It’s actually kinda funny. I-I’ll tell you on the train.”

 

“Yes. Hilarious.” Kenma sighed his voice memo toned not betraying his anxiety . “In fact Shoyo will be telling you _all_ _about it_ on the way home, and I’m sure you will be willing to help him out. Well Suga-san as well. Once you’ve heard the _whole story_.” Kenma stressed the last part shooting Shoyo a knowing look. 

 

Kageyama glanced over at the pudding headed setter dressed as an elf, his expression never changing then back at his teammate, “Oi, hurry up and get your shoes on idiot. We have enough time to get some lunch before the train anyway.”

 

Kageyama shot a glare at Kuroo before snatching up Hinata’s dropped grey hoodie, “It’s too cold to just be wearing a hoodie idiot. Are you trying to catch a cold?”

 

Hinata and Kageyama were back to their usual bickering as the short omega crouched down to tie his laces. The alpha held the old oversized hoodie up for Hinata to pull over his head, pausing suddenly when he saw marks on Shoyo’s upper arms and then wrists. 

 

“What the fuc-” the young alpha snapped and Kuroo was tackled by the very pissed off  blue eyed ravenette. 

 

“Hey! It was an accident! Knock it off!” Hinata was pulling his alpha friend around the waist. Kuroo held his own bark back, however his scent was heavy with challenge. 

 

“Get off pup.” Kuroo’s eyes narrowed into slits his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders ready to toss the other from him. The bedheaded boy held back not wanting to instigate a fight, these young pups were always so impulsive. 

 

“Stop! Kageyama! If you don’t get off of Kuroo-san or you hit him- I-I I’ll never ever practice tosses with you! I’ll tell Suga to hit tosses to me and Ennoshita-san!” Kageyama continued to snap and snarl ignoring his spiker’s words, the young alpha freed his hand from Kuroo’s grip drawing back to punch, until Shoyo brought out the big guns.

 

“ I’ll even ask Tsukishima to set to me.” The omega’s high pitched voice rang out through the apartment. Everyone fell silent, Kageyama’s body relaxed in defeat. 

 

“He’s not even a setter!” Kageyma growled over his shoulder.

 

“He’s been practicing. And he’s been nice to me, so I bet he would do it, especially to annoy you.” 

 

This caused the young alpha to go even more still, he rolled off of Kuroo his eyes never leaving the orange haired omega. Shoyo had his thin arms crossing his chest. 

 

Kuroo who was trying his damndest to not laugh at this volleyball head and his soon to be mate. These two were a match made in heaven! 

 

That and the cat was glad to be free of the younger alpha that had him pinned. Pinned by surprise only! Damn kid had caught Kuroo off guard. “Fine! It better be a damned good explanation!”

 

Kuroo was pulling himself up watching the two leave out the door, he did notice how Kageyama was scenting the orange haired omega as if Shoyo’s life depended on it. “When are those two gonna just confess! It’s frustrating watching them.” 

 

When Kenma didn’t offer an answer right away Kuroo turned in his love’s directions. The angry elf had his arms crossed over his chest, and Kuroo thought to himself out loud. “ I can’t wait to see you in the santa hat.” This did not earn him any points. 

 

Later Kuroo found himself preparing to pick up an alpha sized elf costume, apparently all the omegas who were volunteering were dressed cutely like Kenma, hence  _ “all the omegas are doing it.”  _ And all the alphas were to be dressed like Kuroo would soon be.

 

He listened to Kenma’s explanation of events and had to laugh hearing that Daichi-san was Santa, and so was the Karasuno coach the famous Ukai Keishin.The two would be switching off to give eachother a proper break. The big cat giggled slyly to himself, this was a treat he would definitely get pictures for old man Nekomata. 

 

“So you’re saying that Daichi was stopped from punching this perverted alpha in charge of this whole charity event. Coach Ukai the scary delinquent looking coach stopped Daichi.” 

 

“Yes.” Kenma sighed glaring at the set of leggings he had been given, “Oikawa Tooru is a sick individual. This is cruel.” The puffing head mumbled to himself the last part half listening to his mate go on about what Kenma had disclosed. 

 

“Okay. Then you’re saying that crazy alpha bastard had the nuts to open his mouth about Suga and Chibi while the coach and Daichi were still there!” Kenma folded the soft green and white striped shirt and nodded. The omega was glad to be in his normal clothes. “ So I can see why coach Ukai would punch the bastard. I’m surprised he didn’t do anything worse. And what did you say about the Trash King?”

 

“He is cruel, he’s the one that put the costumes together. I think I hate leggings. At least they are soft. The alphas get to wear long socks. So not fair. I think it has something to do with how he likes to oogle his setter’s calves and biceps that's why the alphas are in short sleeves so not fair. “ 

 

“Wait the Trash King and the ace are helping out as well? I wonder what Suga had over on them that they would lend their precious practice time. “

 

“It wasn’t Suga. Shoyo. He owes Shoyo a favor And naturally Iwaizumi follows Oikawa around to keep him in line.” 

 

Kuroo wasn’t prepared to ask any more questions, he was already confused on some parts. He did know he was a bigger asshole than he thought, and he was really going to have to bow his head to the ground when he sees Chibi next. 

 

“I get it. So both Hinata and Suga-san think it was all their fault that this whole event is being threatened.”

 

“Yeah. I see like always you are quick to catch on.” Kenma plopped down on his bed watching his boyfriend fiddle with the bell on Kenma’s santa hat now laying in Kuroo’s lap. 

 

“That jerk they punched was not only the santa which is gross when you think of pups sitting on the pervert’s lap knowing now what kind of weirdo he is. Anyway, the guy was in charge of recruiting volunteers. So Shoyo has taken it on himself to help Suga with volunteers, the whole Karasuno team of course but they need more people. The event is in a week.” 

 

No wonder the guy was jumpy, some gross pervy adult had cornered him, and when Suga tried to step in the alpha changed his target to the gray haired setter. 

 

Ugh, not only was Suga going to kill Kuroo, but Nekoma Captain was sure the setter would need to stand in line. He had chills thinking about their coach, Daichi and Kageyama hunting him down. Well maybe he could make a plea for his life by offering up other sacrifices. He smiled mischievously well texting a few players he knew to be dateless and alone on christmas. 

 

**_~0~_ **

It was Kuroo, and a rather stoic Ushijima that kept the back of the line organized and calm both alpha’s held a single giant candy cane in their hands. These looked more like weapons belonging to Santa’s bodyguards rather than Santa’s helpers.

 

The young pups excitedly waited for their chance to meet Santa. So many sweet scents in the air, Kuroo forgot his discomfort wearing the stupid elf costume was certainly unmanly, at least he wasn't alone. 

 

Tendou was at the front of the line standing opposite Suga. This is where cute but bored Kenma, and hyper Shoyo stood handing out gifts. Santa or Dadchi-clause sat in a large wood chair. Fake puffs of snow (cotton) was placed around him. Several fake reindeer also stood guard behind him. 

 

Kuroo wished he was standing with his adorable kitten, and cute little chibi-chan. The two omegas were stationed near large candy cane like posts. 

 

And here Kuroo was stuck with Ushijima. Although after an epic pout fest,   **_that no one took note of!_ ** He couldn’t help but notice how the blunt and expressionless ace kept glancing over at the happily humming guess monster who was whispering into Santa’s ear. 

 

To Santa’s right stood a very sweet and calming Suga elf helping place pups onto Santa’s lap. This was a good spot for the Karasuno setter, he easily calmed any over excited or anxious pup. Besides he looked the part of omega claus, Santa’s wife. Awe, Suga-chan so capable and endlessly patient. 

 

Then again, Kuroo reminded himself that this was probably just another day for Suga-chan and Daichi. Looking at the group of miscreants that made up the Karasuno team and it’s management, dealing with nervous or weary pups was just another Tuesday for the team mom and dad. 

 

Ah, speaking of perfect positions, Kuroo knew at some point the guess monster had put his skills to use whispering into Santa’s ear beforehand what the pups in line were likely to ask for. Kuroo shivered.

 

Having those red eyes focused on him during a game gave him the creeps, however today those calculating narrowed eyes were being used for the power of good. That and guess monster seemed to be good with pups, he had made more than a few giggle and hug him. 

 

Tendou’s skill was definitely making  the whole santa act more believable, and that was worth the pups reaction of wide eyed awe. 

 

The tall omega  hummed happily to himself his red cap jingling with every sway of his head, when it was time to climb down the guess monster lifted the happy little pup and directed them towards Kenma and Shoyo. 

 

“That guess monster, I thought he would make a few kids cry dressed as an elf.” Kuroo motioned with his candy cane towards the grinning omega.

 

“Satori in his casual clothes is just as beautiful as he is in uniform. I do have to admit seeing him in this unusual attire is entertaining but no less appealing. You may wish to see your local optometrist there may be something wrong with your vision. I must also add seeing him interact with pups is surprisingly uplifting and adds to what I’ve always thought of Satori.”

 

“Satori?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows while leaning on his candy cane. 

 

“Yes, that is his name Tendou Satori. “

 

“Fine, fine. I’m not going to ask how you two are on the first name basis with you being so formal all the time. I am however going to ask what you’ve always thought of Satori-” Kuroo placed the red velvet chain to close off the line. A sign stating “Santa and his elves will return after a short break”

 

“I do believe he has yet to allow you to speak of him so formally. So please abstain from doing so. Unless he has given you verbal or written permission?” There was a short pause and did the ace just growl at him? Those olive brown eyes were intimidating to say the least.

 

Kuroo couldn’t believe it, realization hitting, this alpha had a crush on the red head. Oh man, he had it bad, poor simple guy. Kuroo was curious if Ushijima had said anything to his guess monster? Or if said guess monster was aware of the alpha’s feelings. 

 

“No, no he hasn’t given any type of permission. My apologies Ushijima-san. I didn’t mean to offend you or your boyfriend.” Kuroo had his hands up arm curled around the large plastic candy cane as he watched for a reaction. The serious alpha’s cheeks seemed to dust pink his posture becoming tense. 

 

There was a slight twitch to the alpha’s left eye, one would need a sharp eye to catch it as it was gone as quickly as it came  but it had been there. So even the great eagle had a heart, and a weakness it seemed for a certain redheaded scary omega. Kuroo couldn’t help but tease Ushijima the number one annoying ace. 

 

“You are mistaken Kuroo-san, Satori and I are merely friends. Best friends as Satori has emphasized over the last three years, 2 years and 10 months to be exact.” Ushijima cleared his throat. 

 

“Yes, well we can just round up to three years. Wow, three years as close friends. Interesting for an alpha and omega to be  _ ‘just friends’  _ ” Kuroo made air quotes, “I mean a good looking omega like Satori, I’m surprised he hasn’t found a courtmate yet, or even bonded. Just look at how good he is with the kiddos. He’s going to make a wonderful mother, and he’s healthy. I bet he could spit them out like nothing. Then again there is that annoying opinionated side. It’s not the most appealing for omegas to be so vocal. He has a bit of a mouth on him. That is always a downer for an alpha. One would need to have a heavy hand-”

 

That really got Ushijima going, the man had growled low when Kuroo had used Satori’s first name again, but now just being plain disrespectful really made the alpha snap. 

 

He took a dangerous step towards Kuroo, and let out a low snarl, thankfully they had already closed the line for a break so no pups were near them. Kuroo knew they would be switching out Daich-clause for a grumpy Ukai-clause soon. 

 

“You are not only in need of an optometrist but perhaps a psychiatrist as well. You are beyond mistaken not only about Satori but about any omega.”

 

“Well for now let’s just focus on your Tori-chan?” Kuroo pressed with a smirk.

 

“I warn you again against using his name so formally.” Kuroo could feel the ace of the great Shiratorizawa academy’s breath bearing down on him as he stepped dangerously closer. “ Satori isn’t just aesthetically beautiful but he has other qualities that would make the perfect mate to any alpha worthy. Although I fail to have met anyone that would be close to such a status. And although I do not believe in childish ideas of luck or fortune, I would indeed find myself to be a very fortunate alpha if Satori were to accept my less than worthy request for his courtship.I can see in your lax expression that you do not understand what I’m saying. “ It took all of Kuroo’s will to remain standing facing the now very pissed off alpha, he remained silent as the growling olive  haired alpha continued. 

 

“So I will clarify. Omegas are to be respected, they despite some archaic societal beliefs, are just as capable as any alpha. If not more so due to the stigma often placed on their shoulders. Satori is a prime example. He not only out performs on the court but in the classroom. And he always keeps such a positive attitude even in the most difficult of situations. I will not have you looking down on Satori nor will I allow you to use his name so formally. You will respect my omega or I’ll be forced into physically showing you-” Ushijima was so wrapped up in his speech he did not notice Kuroo looking past him. 

 

“Waka-kun?” Satori’s voice interrupted the alpha in mid sentence, Kuroo continued to smirk.

 

“You were saying Waka?  _ Your omega _ ?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

 

“I-” Ushijima turned slowly wondering briefly if something was wrong with him, he felt a sudden warmth spread from his neck to the tips of his ears. Maybe he was coming down with something because he was losing his train of thought and his words failed him. All he could see was a wide eyed redhead staring at him in disbelief. 

 

“Waka do you really believe that?” Satori pressed softly.

 

“Well yes, Satori. Omegas should never be judged by societies misguided views-” 

 

“No. Not that. “ Satori waved his hands before bringing them back to his checks. “Do you think I’m beautiful?”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Seriously out of all that, that’s what you got?” 

 

Wakatoshi ignored the cat and frowned, “Yes. Everyone does.” Kuroo made a rude noise, earning him a growl from the still turned away alpha, and the now glaring omega. 

 

“No one does. But it means a lot if you do.” Satori’s face was now as red as his hair. 

 

“I especially do.” Ushijima replied as if it were a well known fact.

 

Kuroo was ready to puke at their lovey dovey realization at this point. 

 

“You said you would be lucky to have me as your omega.” Satori pointed out shyly.

 

“Yes. If you saw me as-” And that was as far as Santa’s olive eyed ace got before a very enthusiastic redheaded elf was hanging from his neck pressing eager lips to his surprised mouth. 

 

“Oi! You two! Children!”

 

“It’s too soon to think about them now.” Satori pulled away to yell over at a frowning Suga-san. 

 

It was Kuroo’s turn to make a rude noise before he went to find his omega and recharge, yelling over his shoulder to the two love birds “You’re welcome! “  

He then caught his Kitten looking ready for a break just nodding to whatever Hinata was explaining with his normal enthusiasm, while producing his psp out of thin air. 

 

Kuroo would really like to find out just where his omega had hidden the game this whole time. “Kitten! Break time! Feed me!” 

 

“Don’t wanna.” Came the quick reply, Kuroo pouted at the fact his Kitten didn’t even look up. 

 

“You wound me Kitten!” Chibi-chan giggled watching Kuroo approach quickly swooping up Santa’s very uninterested little helper. The orange haired omega wondered just how the pudding head was able to continue his game unaffected by his alpha’s movements and pleading words.

 

It really looked uncomfortable to be thrown over someone’s shoulder while attempting to play a hand held game, then again the Nekoma setter was on his own level.  

 

Remembering Kenma had said the two were childhood friends Shoyo concluded it was years of practice. He left the sack of toys and skipped off to find his alpha friend and only Kenma knew that Kageyama was Hinata’s only biggest- forever- heart going gawah crush. 

 

The young omega passed by Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san, the owl Captain was talking with comical gestures his booming voice lost in the humm of voices filling the crowded hall.  

 

Those two were standing also dressed as elves, they were handing out coats with matching gloves and hats to excited pups. Bokuto-san’s  job was to hand the dark haired setter a gift wrapped box corresponding to the size and color Akaashi requested. 

 

The small omega didn’t want to remember the rush of wrapping each and every gift that was being given for tonight.  If Hinata never saw another roll of wrapping paper again it would be too soon.

 

Suga had come up with a way to mark the boxes discreetly so the children would be under the impression their coat and gloves was given to them by Santa and his elves wrapped personally for them. And the same went for the gifts Hinata, and Kenma were handing out. It was actually a cute result seeing the toothy or in some cases toothless grins of excited pups. 

 

Shoyo was glad Tendou-san was so good at guessing what the kids would ask for. This made it easier for Daichi-claus. The orange haired boy giggled at the name he had mentally given their captain.

 

“Hinata-chan.” Suga waved over his smol sunshine child. 

 

“Suga-san what’s up? I was just going on break like you said. Do you need me to do something? I was only going to see if Kageyama needed help, I swear I wasn’t going to get in the way-”

 

Suga put his hands on the smaller player’s shoulders, his soft laughter seemed to calm the younger omega. Suga couldn’t help but pull the boy in for some extra scenting, “ Shoyo, you are never a bother. I’m sure Kageyama-kun will be happy to have you to talk to. He looks a little uncomfortable standing near to a rather angry Tsukishima-kun. Thankfully Yamaguchi is between the two. “

 

“Kageyama and me have a bet going on how long it will take for him to “lose” the hat!” Shoyo giggled. 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t put too much money on it. I heard from a little blond bird that if a certain glasses wearing blond didn’t wear his full costume for the whole christmas feed then certain pictures of him as a toddler would be released into the world via text message to a certain vice-captain. “ 

 

Now Hinata really couldn’t hold back, Suga certainly had his way. His reach was terrifyingly long especially if he was able to get to Tsukishima’s older alpha brother. 

 

“What I wanted to come over and say was thank you Shoyo. I mean it. You really helped me out.” Suga ruffled the shorter boy’s hair.

 

“No, Suga. I didn’t do anything. It’s the whole team that agreed to-”

 

“Really, then it had nothing to do with you sending a mass text out to your friends at Nekoma, Seijoh, Date Tech and imagine my surprise when Ushijima Wakatoshi showed up with Satori and their scary setters. I know by inviting Kenma it got Kuroo and his bunch involved. How or why you have the grand king’s number-”

 

“Oh, well you see I accidentally ran into him when I was shopping with my mom in Tokyo. Kageyama happened to be with me. It’s a long story but these really scary alphas were bothering Oikawa-san and calling him names. I uh kinda butted my nose in, which dragged Kageyama in as well. Everything turned out okay, no one got hurt.” Hinata cut his senpai off before more questions could be asked, it really wasn’t his story to tell.

 

“ The grand king told me I was really brave and that he owes me. So he insisted I trade contact info. Kageyama forbids me to hang out with the Oikawa-san alone so I never took him up on the IOU, so instead I thought I should use his debt to help you out when you said you needed volunteers. 

 

He even brought Iwaizumi-san and the funny meme team.  Aone-san offered to practice blocks with me as a birthday gift a while ago so that’s how I have his number. I thought it was a long shot if I asked him if he was doing anything, and he wasn’t! We are so lucky, and he  brought the iron wall because they had nothing else to do and don’t have omega’s to share the day with. At least that is what Futakuchi said. I don’t know why they would need omegas to celebrate Christmas. Do you?" Suga shook his head smiling at his pure innocent baby crow, well serves that Futakuchi right, he would be without a date on Christmas with that attitude. 

 

Well anyway. Bokuto-san texted me if it was okay if he came too because he heard Kuroo-san was coming. Akaashi-san was nice enough to volunteer with him. ”

 

“More like babysit.” Suga whispered under his breath, he was shocked at his sunshine child, but wasn’t too surprised when he really gave it some thought. Leave it to Shoyo to make friends with the most unlikeliest people, alpha and omega. 

 

“So you see Suga-san when people heard you needed help because you are such a good person they all wanted to help!” Suga grinned down at his orange haired teammate, silly boy didn’t know they were there because of Shoyo. If the first year hadn’t made the connections he had, today wouldn’t be going so smoothly. 

 

“Well I don’t think it’s me they came here to help. Anyway, thanks Sho-chan.” He  hugged the smaller boy.

  
  


Shoyo smiled brightly skipping off, he glanced around everyone seemed to be having so much fun. To his right several rows of benches and tables were occupied by those who were unable to afford a christmas dinner, let alone presents or clothes for their families. Not everyone who came in were homeless, Suga had been sure to inform them all. The families that walked in were just less fortunate, some worked very hard at jobs that paid very little. So today was a day that they could find some holiday cheer. 

 

Everyone had helped decorate the hall and several large fake christmas trees glowed brightly, Yachi and Shimizu-senpai had decorated those themselves. The small omega wondered if they were having fun in the kitchen with the others making food.

 

**_~0~_ **

Kuroo held his uninterested elf over his shoulder finding an empty spot at a table he plopped said elf down and went to find them food. He  spotted Lev spooning soup into a bowls, Yaku at his side placing a slice of bread on someone’s plate the two were talking easily. A very grumpy looking elf with black eyeliner wearing a crookedly placed santa hat with surprisingly missing bell at the tip wore a white apron with a snowman design, carried another large pot of soup to replace the near empty one Lev ladled from. 

 

Kuroo wondered briefly just how Suga managed to rope the usually hot tempered blond haired Seijoh alpha into helping out. Then he watched as the tennis ball head with black stripes took the empty pot his cheeks blushing slightly when another Seijoh player wearing a similar apron and elf custom glanced over his shoulder from where he was offering slices of ham to those who slid their tray in his direction. The brown haired boy with swishy bangs and soft brown eyes smiled and said something to the eyeliner boy causing the alpha to turn another shade of red. Kuroo grinned, it was hard to stay grumpy when you had someone praising you, he briefly wondered if the two were an item. “Guessing opposites do attract,” he murmured to himself. 

 

“Tobio-chan!” A familiar Seijoh captain called out, “Don’t forget your hat!” The annoying brown haired boy was dressed as an elf like the rest of them, his own hat jingling while he laughed placing Tobio’s hat on his head. “Oh, festive!” He beamed to the alpha who had his hands full with two brown sack cloth bags full of presents.

 

The scowling elf had left the food line briefly to help bring the big bag of presents out for the second shift elves to hand out with Ukai-clause. Kuroo could see a cute elf with dark curls and big coke bottle glasses waiting for the bags. He had never noticed it before but he would be sure to send the picture to Coach Naoi, although it would most likely break the poor single coach’s heart. It was very clear that scary Ukai and the sweet adviser were a thing. 

 

“Go to h-”

 

“Kageyama!” Santa called out sending a dark glare in the young alpha’s direction from his throne like wood chair. Kuroo couldn’t keep in the laughter watching as the scowling alpha forced to wear the hat, oh nan and those shoes with green pointy boots! The bells! It was all just too much!  The alpha knew this was made especially to irritate the poor pup.

 

“Back off Trashykawa!” The Seijoh ace grumbled holding two more sacks of toys in his well toned tanned arms as well. “Oi! Kageyama! Quit your whining, don’t act like you’re the only one forced to wear the da-darn hat.”

 

“Rude.” The brown haired boy tapped the bell’d foot of his red elf boots, Oikawa had his hands on his hips scowling at both alphas. Then before either alpha could get too far away he called out to them, “Oh, Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan.” Both alphas looked over at him with twin scowls just as Tooru snapped a picture with his mobile phone. Causing both dark haired boys to tense a stream of expletives just on the tip of their tongues. “Remember where you are boys. Or santa might just bring you coal this year.” The tall omega captain waved his pointer finger in warning. 

 

Kuroo was cracking up at this point drawing Ushijima attention towards him. The alpha had managed to unhook his new red haired companion from his neck and was standing at Kuroo’s side. Most likely getting food for Tendou-kun, “Oh, that was perfect. I’m dying.”

 

“Are you ill? I had no idea.” Wakatoshi turned to look over the thin Nekoma Captain. This made Kuroo tear up even more it took a few deep breaths to find his voice before he could explain.

 

Kuroo refocused on the task at hand, Ushijima followed him quietly. The roster headed Captain was impressed with the elves in the kitchen, and with his own team that had gladly volunteered their time to help when he asked for it. It was odd seeing the intermixing of teams, they all usually just met up at camp, well alright he did hangout with Bo, and Daichi-san but he didn’t really ever find himself with other team captains. Not that he was against it, he just didn’t socialize with them he didn’t even have their contact info. 

 

Somehow there was more than one team here, he spotted Data Tech’s iron wall also working the food table. Now those were some tall elves. The kitchen elves included Shiratorizawa’s own demon setters, Seijoh’s own meme team the pink haired wing spiker and the messy haired middle blocker, he wondered how the two female managers for Karasuno were managing them. 

 

He heard “Rolling thunder!” from the Karasuno libero, or maybe it was just “Rolls of thunder”? either way the helper elf with the blond bangs carried a tray piled high with rolls. A very nervous looking Karasuno Ace held his own tray of rolls worriedly watching the limber libero make his way at high speed towards the food table. 

 

Kuroo could hear a loud voice, “Get to work SLAVES!” from the kitchen causing both Ushijima and him to flinch. “Nee-san! You’re embarrassing me! Go easy! We are washing dishes as fast as we can!” 

 

“Who said you can complain! Get to work! That means you too my cute little Tokyo bro!” 

 

“Nee-san! He’s not even related!” came the very familiar alpha voice that Kuroo knew to be Karasuno’s future ace.

 

“Awe don’t be jealous Re-chan I love you both equally. Although at the rate you’re scrubbing I think Tora-chan is going to be my favorite after all!”

 

“You’re embarrassing my FRIEND! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS EMBARRASS ME!” 

 

“Because I WAS BORN FIRST IT’S MY RIGHT! Anyway Tora-chan doesn’t mind! Look he’s scrubbing faster than you.”

 

Kuroo could only imagine poor Yamamoto just wanting to not be on Saeko’s bad side.

 

He wished he could be in the kitchen now, seeing Yamamoto intimidated by the short blond female alpha would be a priceless scene! Although, being in the kitchen with Tanaka-san would be terrifying. The blond was a wonderful cook, she and Father Tanaka had both volunteered their cooking skills. The food smelled delicious, the Tanaka’s alpha father had to rush back to the shop leaving the taskmaster Saeko in charge. She ran the kitchen like a tight ship. 

 

The cute Yachi-chan and intimidating Kiyoko-san worked to clear tables, bringing out more napkins and plastic cutlery in the process. He could see a slight smile on Ya-chan’s face as quickly took the empty meat tray from Yaku.

  
  


**_~0~_ **

Lev glanced over at his rooster haired captain, on any other day he would have fallen over himself in surprise. However after the last two days he had it wasn’t even a surprise to see Kuroo-san dressed as one of santa’s helpers and holding onto another one of santa’s helpers, just a smaller cuter version. 

 

Kuroo and Kenma both wore matching santa’s hats, Kenma’s had one with a tiny bell, it gingled every time he moved his head. Lev thought it was adorable but he kept said opinion to himself unless he wanted to be epically clawed to death by the ‘kitten’ that wore it or aggressively growled at by the possessive alpha who now held said kitten. 

 

Kenma did look absolutely over the top kawaii in his elf costume, especially the candy cane striped leggings he wore under the short pants that bunched just over Kozume-kun’s knees. And gods help him! Those cute little red pointed shoes with a bell at the ends, the green and white striped long sleeve shirt and the green suspenders it was all too much. 

 

Kuroo wore red straight shorts made out of the similar material as his velvety santa hat. His shorts reached a little past his knees and he wore long candy cane striped socks instead of leggings, Lev knew this because he was wearing the exact same outfit. 

 

The two alpha elves didn’t have the same cute effect. They had been forced into short sleeved green t-shirts with a long sleeved red thermal shirt underneath. Lev was thankful he didn’t have to wear the suspenders that the omega elves were forced into.  He sighed as Mauri shifted tiredly his head falling gently against Lev’s arm, the alpha cursed his height. 

 

If Lev hadn’t been so damn tall than Mauri would be leaning against his shoulder, instead he carefully moved his arm allowing the height sensitive omega to rest his light brown head snuggling down to get comfortable. Lev took his phone out slowly, wanting to capture the picture of his soon to be boyfriend, because dammit Lev was going to get the omega to agree to courting no matter what it took. The half russian wanted so badly to move the cute santa hat away from his crush’s cute sleeping face. 

 

He clicked the picture careful to turn the flash off, Lev after all didn’t want to die! He wanted these memories to show their future children, because one day Yaku Maurisuke would be his mate. Lev watched his captain quietly observing Kezume-sanm, Kenma was fast asleep straddling the tall alpha, his cute elf shoes dangling over the bus seat. Every bump in the road caused his bells to jingle softly and Lev was reminded of a christmas song. 

 

Kuroo-san was rubbing circles in Kenma’s back, he had the same idea as Lev and took a picture or maybe ten of his sleeping elf. Lev sent a quick text to his sister reassuring her once more that he would be fine tonight. She was unable to come home due to her internship, and his parents were also on a business trip. 

 

He thought he was going to be alone for christmas, when Kuroo had found out by accident the scheming captain had roped Lev into a very interesting night. Lev smiled to himself, this was better than what he would have been doing. 

 

He was indeed lucky, he gently allowed his hand to rest on Mauri’s slim shoulder, grabbing his coat on the opposite side of where Mauri was asleep. Lev could be glad for his height a little, the coat was big enough to cover the sleeping form snuggled into his ridiculous cheap red velvet covered lap. He was going to definitely find the costume designer and shoot them. 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kuroo was watching their stops, with a mischievous grin on his usually smirking face the sly captain took several pictures of a very comfortable looking libero. Lev knew he was going to die before reaching his second year, especially with the way Kuroo was silently laughing. The captain then moved his evil calculative stare elsewhere. 

 

Kuroo smiled down at his omega, the poor introverted kitten was exhausted after a day of being social. Well as social as an elf standing holding a wrapped gift out next to Santa can be. Shoyo had done most of the talking, well 99 percent of the talking and he was more enthusiastic with handing out gifts to the kids climbing down from Santa’s lap.

 

Kuroo couldn’t wait to get to Oikawa’s house, god it was weird saying that. The group of volunteers having nothing to do with family tonight had all been invited to an epic sleepover, there would food and movies. Kuroo had heard from Shoyo that _“the Great King has a awesomely big castle or uh, western style house!”_ Quote unquote. Kuroo was curious of course, but he couldn’t wait to just snuggle up to his little omega elf and sip hot chocolate.

 

Kuroo had received a few glares from Kageyama however as far as he could tell the vicious Suga-mama and Dadchi had yet to find out about his upsetting overreaction. He had got down on his knees and startled poor Chibi-chan when he showed up early to apologize. 

 

Kageyama remained behind the startled and sputtering orange haired omega. It seemed all was back to normal, and Kuro inhaled Kenma’s beautiful scent. This was the best christmas ever, he laid his cheek ontop of Kenma’s highlighted head. These friends and these moments were the best christmas present he could ever have. 

 


End file.
